


무지여 잘 있거라

by ingopain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 뱀토니, 아이고 엘리엇님 덕분에 제가 다시 이 개미지옥에, 악마스팁
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingopain/pseuds/ingopain
Summary: 엘리엇님 조공.에덴을 지키는 뱀 토니는 휴가를 가고 싶습니다. 스티브는 휴가에 끼어들고 싶습니다.





	무지여 잘 있거라

**Author's Note:**

> 2016년 말 포스타입을 통해 엘리엇님께 드린 글을 백업합니다.

"자네 그게 정말 통할 거라고 보나?"

"치즈버거에 저항할 수 있는 인간은 없어."

적어도 미국식 자본주의가 616 먹거리세계의 패권을 장악한 후로는 늘상 그랬다. 포장지에서는 아삭거리는 소리가 났다. 토니에게 손가락이 있었다면 간단히 반투명한 종이를 헤치고 아름다운 자태의 치즈버거를 꺼내 들었을 것이다. 아쉽게도 그에게는 손 비슷한 것도 없었다. 대신 독니 두 개가 있었는데, 버거를 물어서 꺼냈다가는 소중한 아담을 독살시킬 마당이다. 토니는 조심스럽게 양배추와 토마토 사이를 벌렸다. 케첩과 마요네즈도 좋지만, 역시 인생에 있어 최고의 소스는 맵시 있게 끼얹은 비밀인 법이다. 한 입을 먹으면 부끄러움을 알고, 한 입 더 먹으면 탐욕을 알고. 배고픔, 성욕, 게으름... 일곱 번의 입질로 아담은 에덴을 병들게 할 것이다. 그 원죄는 뼈에 새겨져 자손 대대로 이어지겠지.

"저번 아담은 사과로 꾀었다면서."

"아 시대가 어느 땐데 애가 사과에 넘어오겠어!"

토니는 방울 두 개가 예쁘게 달린 꼬리로 머리를 감싸 안았다. 아이고 두야... 눈앞의 남자는 천연덕스럽게 어깨를 으쓱했다. 에덴의 눈부신 햇살 속에서 남자의 머리칼은 가닥가닥 빛이 났다. 이곳에서는 입에 올리는 것이 금지된 이단 여신의 금사과와 같은 색이었다.

"그때처럼 로키가 이둔한테서 좋은 물건을 슬쩍해 줄 것도 아닌데."

토니는 상념에 젖어들었다. 로키가 훔쳐다 준 금사과는 효력이 끝내줬다. 몇 마디 말로 아담이 금방 넘어온 덕에 토니는 전에 없던 긴 휴가를 누릴 수 있었다. 사과의 대가는 치러야 했지만. 얄밉게 웃는 흰 낯짝이 눈앞에 어른거렸다. 로키 걔도 요즘 신세가 별로라지. 동굴에 묶여서 얼굴에는 뱀산이.. 언제 한 번 들러서 안부라도 물어야 하는데.

"내 사촌들이 자네 얼굴 좀 보자고 하던데. 시간이 아예 안 나나?"

"지옥 주민들은 여유시간이 넘친다디?"

토니는 약간 억울해져서 물었다. 스티브는 애매하게 웃었다.

"강령상 그런 것은 아닌데, 알다시피 규칙을 지켜서 좋을 일이 없는 곳인지라."

토니는 잘 알았다. 대표적인 예로 지옥행동수칙을 이천 년간 칼같이 지키다 지옥에서 종신추방형을 당한 악마를 한 명 알고 있었다. 녹아내리는 철로 된 가면을 쓴 지옥문의 수호자들은 지독한 놈이라며 혀를 내둘렀다. 그러나 어느 방면에서든 발군의 역량을 보이면 굶어 죽을 일은 없는지, 스티브는 최근 천국 집행부에 비정규직으로 취직되었다. 몇 천 년째 한 직장에서 뼈빠져라 아담을 양산해 내고 있는 어디의 누구 뱀과는 대조되는 인생길이었다.

"안 해!"

토니는 울컥해서 외쳤다. 치즈버거가 흙바닥에 나뒹굴었다.

"내가 뭐가 빠진다고 이런 촌구석에서...!"

휴가의 막바지에 그는 인세에서 회사를 차렸다. 무기제조로 시작해서 에너지산업과 전자기기 쪽으로 넘어갔다. 태초부터 뛰어난 두뇌에 자부심이 좀 있었는지라, 내심 비늘을 입고 하는 단순노동보다는 설계도라던가 경영플랜이라던가 하는 쪽이 더 어울린다는 생각이 있었다. 그런데 이번 대 아담은 일찍 태어나서 휴가를 반토막으로 끊어 먹었다. 그것도 모자라서 어찌나 둔한지 에덴을 졸업하려면 지구가 세 번은 쪼그라들었다 펴져야 할 것 같았다. 토니는 우울하게 쉿쉿거리며 꼬리를 땅에 세워 그었다. 616번 평행세계의 문명보다 훨씬 앞선 기술이 들어간 무언가의 도면이 흙먼지 위에 그려졌다.

"페퍼가 이거 완성하면 타이 레스토랑에 데리고 가 준다고 했는데."

토니가 중얼거렸다. 그러다가 문득 고개를 들었다. 스티브는 웃고 있었다. 입도, 눈도. 아름다운 얼굴에 그린 듯한 미소가 성스러울 지경이었다. 그러나 토니는 그 미소에서 지옥불의 열기와 요툰하임의 한설을 동시에 느꼈다.

"타이 레스토랑?"

스티브가 성경책을 읊듯이 말했다. 토니는 어쩐지 기세에 눌렸다.

"어, 뭐... 응. 다음 주말까지 끝마치고 나가기로 했었어."

1881아담이 갑작스레 태어나기 전 금요일을 기준으로 한 다음 주말이었다. 이후 토니는 그곳 시간으로 3주째 행방불명이다. 페퍼는 단단히 화가 나 있을 것이고 그보다도 더 걱정하고 있을 것이다. 돌아가면 등을 퍽퍽 치면서 울먹거리겠지. 어디 갔다 왔냐고.

"토니?"

"응?"

잠시 딴생각을 한 사이 스티브는 말을 하고 있던 모양이었다.

"정 일이 싫다면 내가 다른 직장을 소개해 줄 수도 있네."

예전 같으면 토니는 귀찮다는 듯이 손을 내저었을 것이다. 예전에는 불만이 없었으므로. 아무것도 가지지 못했을 때 일은 외로움을 달래 주는 좋은 동무였지만, 인세에 집도 친구도 생겨버린 지금에 와서는 박탈감만을 안겨 주었다. 껍데기만 인간인 몸으로 사흘 정도 밤새서 기계를 만지고, 랩실로 쳐들어온 페퍼 손에 이끌려 피곤한 척 소파에 쓰러질 수 있다면 꼬리도 잘라 팔 수 있을 것 같았다. 로디와 한 잔 하고 취한 척 등에 업혀서 행패를 부릴 수 있다면 이빨도 빼줄 수 있을 것 같았다. 인간의 정은 무서운 것이어서 아담을 홀리는 뱀의 간사함과는 비할 것이 못 되었다. 토니는 왠지 눈앞이 흐려졌다.

검은 손수건을 쥔 손이 불쑥 시야 안으로 들어왔다. 토니는 그걸 쳐내는 척 하면서 꼬리로 눈가를 쓱 닦았다. 스티브는 심심한 위로의 말 한 마디 하지 않았다. 보통의 악마라면 오히려 배를 잡고 웃었을 것이다. 악마지만 이상하게 괜찮은 놈이라고 토니는 생각했다.

"토니?"

스티브가 부드럽게 불렀다.

"...무슨 직장인데?"

"냇의 도우미가 사직해서 공석이 생겼네. 불과 쇠를 잘 다루는 자가 필요하다더군. 내 사촌이니 휴가를 미리 달라고 부탁해주겠네."

"냇이면... 그 뭐야, 산적 좋아하는 여자?"

"아니, 나타샤는 기름항아리에 튀기는 쪽을 선호하네. 줄줄이 꿰어서 걸어 놓는 건 클린트의 습성이고."

"아. 그래."

토니는 머쓱해졌다. 은근히 취향들이 확실하단 말이야. 안 좋은 쪽으로. 이번에 자각할 아담의 후손들도 그 중 절반은 지옥으로 내려가게 될 거라고 생각하니 미안해졌다.

"E-615는 멸망했다네."

스티브가 불쑥 말했다.

"방금 장부를 태우는 것을 보고 온 길이야. 아담이 빨리 자각해서 새 세계로 내려가야 균형이 유지되네."

"너 날 이직시키려는 거 아니었어? 내가 옮기면 아담은 후임자가 올 때까지 방치될 텐데?"

스티브가 눈꼬리를 휘며 웃었다.

"악마는 균형을 좋아하지 않지."

보통의 악마야 물론 그랬다. 하지만 스티브라면 선과 악의 저울이 자로 잰 듯 수평을 이루어야 만족할 것 같았다. 토니는 이 말을 삼키고 눈알을 이리저리 굴렸다. 울창한 수풀과 졸졸 흐르는 시냇물과, 그리고 어딘가에서 홀딱 벗고 방황하고 있는 아담과 이브. 그들은 자신의 책임이 아닌가. 토니는 신과 세상으로부터 버림받는 것에 익숙할지언정 무언가를 버리는 것에는 익숙하지 않았다. 먼 옛날에도 이 하찮은 책임감이 그의 발목을 묶어, 최초의 동물들 중 오직 그만이 동산에 남았다. 그리고 어린것들의 알을 부수어 더 넓은 세상으로 밀어내는 것은 그의 책무가 되고 말았다. 이제 와서 감상에 휩쓸려 자리를 떠나자니 나이값을 못하는 듯 싶었다.

스티브는 토니의 눈에 서린 망설임을 본 모양이었다. 토니는 방심한 나머지 스티브가 목과 배를 잡아 덜렁 들어 올리는 것을 막지 못했다. 신은 토니를 그리 크지도 무겁지도 않게 창조해 놓았고, 스티브의 손아귀는 토니의 몸을 두르고도 넉넉하도록 넓었다. 스티브는 독으로 번들거리는 송곳니 두 개가 팔뚝에 박혀도 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않았다. 토니는 포기하고 그의 어깨로 올라가 목을 감고 똬리를 틀었다. 스티브의 목소리가 성대의 울림을 타고 토니의 몸통으로 전해졌다.

"다음 차례는 E-616일세. 오늘 명령이 하달되었어."

스티브가 여상하게 말했다. 토니는 아무런 반응도 보이지 않는 것에 성공했다. 멸망이라니. 적당히 매캐하고 적당히 혼탁하기에 골라 살림을 차렸는데, 알고 보니 회계에서 지워지기 일보 직전이었던 모양이다.

"얼마나 남았어?"

"글쎄. 재량의 여지가 있더군. 일 년 후?"

스티브가 켁켁거렸다. 다분히 과장된 동작이었는데도 토니는 화들짝 놀라 몸통을 느슨히 했다. 스티브의 기도에는 미풍도 들락날락하지 않는 것을 알고 있건만, 놀란 나머지 잠시 잊었다. 모르는 척 목 주변을 만지는 스티브의 표정이 밉상이었다.

"거긴 살만 한가?"

토니는 대답 없이 꼬리로 스티브의 얼굴을 후려쳤다. 스티브는 그저 웃고 다시 물었다.

"살만 한가?"

"알아서 뭐 하게? 멸망할 건데."

단정한 미간이 찌뿌려졌다. 출신지보다 현 근무지에 더 어울리는 파란 눈동자가 토니를 흘긋 보았다.

"나도 이번에 휴가를 받았다네. 자네 하는 걸 보니 즐거운 듯 해서, 살만 하다면 나도 함께 내려가 보려 했지."

"내년에 멸망한다며!"

토니가 욱해서 소리질렀다.

"그것은 내 재량이라고 했네."

발밑으로 어린 토끼가 뛰어왔다. 스티브는 음, 하며 발을 들어올렸는데, 구두의 바닥에는 어느새 피에 절은 징이 박혀 있었다. 하지 마! 하고 토니가 소리를 지르고 난 뒤에야 구두는 다시 평평해졌다. 스티브는 아무 일 없었다는 듯이 풀밭을 걸었다. 토끼는 무사히 지나갔다.

"지금 밟아도 나중에 밟아도 되네. 언젠가는 죽어야 할 세계이지만."

스티브가 토니의 머리를 손가락으로 쓸었다. 토니는 그 손길을 얌전히 받고 있다 입을 열었다.

"한 육백 년쯤 후는 어때? 장담하지. 그 정도는 머물러야 겨우 질릴 마음이 들 세계야."

불쌍할 정도로 속내가 뻔히 보이는 말이었다. 하지만 토니의 속내 따위는 어차피 저 시커멓고 고리타분한 놈에게 시냇가 바닥처럼 투명할 것이다.

"그런가?"

"내가 장담한다니까. 내려오면, 아, 내가 가이드를 해 줄 수 있는데. 재력이랑 인맥이랑 좀 되거든. 우리 집에 머물러도 좋아."

스티브는 기쁘다는 듯이 활짝 웃었다.

"그럼 그러지."

토니는 이 상황을 어딘가에서 본 것 같았다. 간절히 원하는 것이 있는 자와, 그것을 꿰뚫어보고 다정한 몸짓으로 손을 내미는 자. 피로 그려진 펜타곤과 목이 따인 새끼양 같은 절차들을 생략했지만 기본적인 구조는 분명 같았다. 그 이야기의 결말은,

"그래서 대가는 뭐지?"

스티브의 걸음이 멎었다. 토니는 갑자기 두려워졌다. 하지만 예나 지금에나 돌려 말하는 것에는 재능이 없었다. 거래를 한다면 깔끔하게, 대가를 치른다면 질질 끄는 일 없이 내주는 편을 선호했다. 다만 아주 아프거나 아주 오래 가는 것은 아니었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 한입에 영혼을 삼켜 씹어먹는 정도는 감내할 수 있었다. 그러나 악마란 영악해서, 상대의 약점을 후벼 파서 새 나오는 공포를 음미해야 직성이 풀리는 족속이었다. 아무도 없는 황야에 억만 년쯤 홀로 내던져진다면 토니는 이 거래를 후회하게 될 것도 같았다.

"토니. 자네는 굉장히 명석한 것으로 알고 있는데, 그런 자네도 모르는 것이 있는 모양이군."

안 알려주면 내가 네 마음을 어떻게 아냐. 하지만 스티브는 놀랍게도 조금 상심한 것처럼 보였다. 그의 머리 위로 떠다니는 유황과 죽음의 냄새가 침울하게 가라앉았다. 토니는 당황했다.

"어... 내 영혼?"

스티브는 제법이라는 얼굴을 했다.

"그렇게 금방 맞추면서."

다음 순간 그는 토니의 표정에서 무엇을 보았는지 황급히 덧붙이고 있었다.

"농담일세. 진정하고..."

그는 축 늘어진 토니의 몸을 목에서 풀어 가슴팍으로 내렸다. 토니는 매우 서러웠고 아주 쪽팔렸다. 갈 때는 멋있게 가려고 했는데. 하지만 인간이 죽음이라는 암전을 두려워하듯이 인간 아닌 존재들도 영혼의 끝을 두려워했다. 부서지고 싶어하는 창조물은 없었다.

스티브는 토니를 돌려도 보고 쓰다듬어도 보고 하며 쩔쩔매고 있었다. 푸른 홍채에 박힌 동공이 바늘끝처럼 졸아들었다가 흰자를 덮으며 확장되었다.

"우리가 면식도 있고 한데 내가 자네를 죽이겠나? 걱정 말게."

토니는 대답하지 않았다.

"토니, 농담이었다니까."

토니는 몸을 말아 머리를 감추었다.

"그래서 대가가 뭔데?"

스티브가 한숨을 쉬는 것이 오르락내리락하는 가슴을 통해 전달되었다.

"아직 모르네. 원하는 것은 있는데, 자네가 내줄지는 잘 모르겠군."

"원하는 게 뭔데?"

토니는 슬쩍 머리를 들어 스티브의 안색을 살폈다. 스티브는 토니가 시들시들해졌다가 살아난 것에 눈에 띄게 안도하는 기색이었다.

"이번 휴가가 끝나고도 눈치채지 못한다면 알려주겠네."

아 그래, 내기를 하는 건 어떤가? 하고 그가 덧붙였다. 다음 아담의 머리를 걸고- 아니, 농담일세. 토니. 내가 잘못했네. 일단 날 좀 보고...


End file.
